Rio: Besame en ves de morderme
by MexicanTops
Summary: tras la aventura quevivieron en el carnaval y tras el incidente del avion, los ultimos guacamayos azules han pasado un tiempo en el aviario, Perla se esta recuperando del ala con Blu a su lado pero algo va a ocurrir por un malentendido.


Es de mañana en Rio de Janeiro, el olor a sal del mar vigoriza a la gente que se levanta a ganarse el pan, desde la zona turística que es la mejor económicamente a los suburbios de la colina donde estaba la verdadera pobreza, en la clínica del aviario de Rio en una jaula se encontraba una hermosa guacamaya azul vendada de una de sus alas, aun dormía, por entre los pasillos algo se movía sigilosamente hasta la jaula, el seguro de esta se deslizo dando vía libre al exterior, lo que sea que fuese eso que entro se acerco a la guacamaya, luego le dio un tierno beso en el pico para que esta abriera un poco los ojos

**-hola…hermosa ave-** se trataba de otro guacamayo azul, un macho de echo ella le respondió una sonrisa

**-hola, mascota-** se dieron un frote amoroso con la cabeza

**-mañana, Tulio te quitara el vendaje y podrás volver a volar, ¿no es fantástico?- **dijo Blu sonriendo, pero ella agacho la cabeza** –Perla…¿preciosa que te sucede?-**

**-estoy asustada, ¿en verdad crees que pueda volar otra ves? Digo ¿enserio crees que ese humano que llamas Tulio me aya curado-** dijo con mirada baja

**-puedes confiar en el ya veras, todo saldrá bien y volverás a ser la de antes- **ese comentario le saco una sonrisa a perla

**-vendré a visitarte al aviario, seguro te quedaras con Linda, según lo que me contaste ella y Tulio se comprometieron y van a casarse-** Blu hizo una negación con la cabeza

**-no Perla-** ella se quedo mirando asombrada **–te amo…mas que a mi vida…por eso e decidido irme contigo a la selva, me tomara tiempo pero aprenderé a vivir salvajemente…podremos estar juntos y quizás ser una familia-** el rostro celeste de Perla se ilumino tanto que no puedo evitar lanzarse a su "mascota" y darle un beso en el pico** –tomare eso como un si-**

**-tómalo así, mascota-** ella se recargo en el pecho de Blu **–Blu, yo también te amo y si quiero que estemos juntos-**

**-y así será, bueno debo irme un momento vendré mas tarde a verte y mañana volverás a ser la de antes-** Blu salió volando de el lugar donde Perla estaba dejándola sonriendo

_Narrado por Perla:_

_Ya dos semanas pasaron desde que lo conocí, que me salvara la vida arriesgando la suya, debo admitir que al principio se me figuro ser un torpe sin remedio, pero en verdad el es lo que necesitaba para ya no sentirme sola, desde que comencé volar observaba a todas las demás aves tener pareja y realizar su vida, pero yo no…yo no encontraba pareja, por mas que buscara no había mas guacamayas azules como yo, viaje desde Yucatán en Mexico, hasta Rio, finalmente me di por vencida pero quien diría que el destino me puso a Blu, que rápido a dominado el vuelo y su estilo tan carismático hace que me sea imposible enojarme con el, en verdad me enamore del ave mas inusual que pude encontrar, o es solo la falta de un compañero la que me atrae a el._

_Mañana me quitaran el vendaje, y podre vivir con el, nuevamente volveré a tener una familia a la cual pertenecer, ya no estoy sola_

_**FIN Narración Perla:**_

_Narrado por Blu:_

_Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, ignoro donde nací, si fue en Rio o en algún lugar extraño, solo se que para mi volver a la selva es mas difícil de lo que parece, en estas semanas que Perla esta en rehabilitación yo e volado mucho para tener condición y poder llevarle el ritmo a mi "ave bonita", en verdad que conocerla a ella…bueno siendo sincero conocer a Tulio para así conocer a Perla fue lo mejor que me a pasado, no puedo traicionar así de simple a Linda después de cuidarme 15 años, pero tampoco quiero solo beber chocolate ni que me alimenten, por primera ves siento mi "impulso salvaje" que me incita a vivir como las demás aves…libre y con mi hermosa Perla, ya quiero estar con ella surcando el cielo, el mundo entero esta allí solo para nosotros dos._

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

Al dia siguiente.

En la clínica Tulio y Linda están juntos, sacan a Perla con delicadeza de su jaula y con ayuda de una navaja, corto los vendajes, Perla lucia de maravilla y extendió su ala como si nada.

**-bien funciono- **los presentes se pusieron felices, Perla miro a Blu que estaba posado en una parra y este le sonrió alegre

Sin embargo Tulio se dio la vuelta para tirar la venda, cuando volvió a Perla se quedo pasmado al ver como esta quiso saltar del pretil donde estaba parada, al querer mover su ala esta le causo un dolor que provoco que cayese al suelo como roca.

**-PERLA-** grito Blu y bajo donde su amada

**-¿Qué pasa? Me duele mover mi ala auch-** dijo queriendo mover el ala **–me mentiste, dijiste que podría volver a volar…dijiste que el me curaría no a echo ninguna diferencia-** agrego el respirando muy agitada, era claro que estaba en shock y muy asustada** –por eso yo no confió en los humanos…me mentiste-** dijo caminando de espaldas hacia el rincón

**-no perla espera, no es lo que tu crees lo que pasa…-**

**-TE ODIO BLU-** Blu guardo silencio al escuchar eso **–te odio…te odio-**

**-le hacen falta hacer ejercicios con el ala, aun no puede volar, voy a sujetarla-** Tulio quiso tomarla y ella le dio una mordida muy fuerte en uno de los dedos el cual sangro** –Dios mio, me rompió el dedo-** dijo Tulio sujetándose el dedo del dolor

Perla intento correr debajo de las jaulas como queriendo escapar hacia la puerta, solo podía escuchar a los veterinarios y demás miembros de la clínica moviendo las jaulas, sillas y mesas para sacarla, cada movimiento lo emporaba todo ella se asustaba mas, finalmente encontró un hueco hacia la puerta que estaba abierta pero antes de llegar, Silvio (el Super-guardia maricon) la atrapo en un saco

**-Silvio, ponla en la jaula de nuevo rápido y con cuidado-** le ordeno Tulio, la metieron y cerraron la jaula con candado para que no la abriera, allí dentro se golpeaba contra las rejas de la jaula desesperada por escapar.

Blu se acerco a la jaula donde ella seguida intentando moverla

**-Perla, detente te haces mas daño por favor-** ella volvió la mirada hacia el respirando aun mas agitadamente y temblando **–soy yo…Blu…la mascota-** Perla se acerco con cuidado a la reja **–eso es tranquila veras que…- **Perla con furia mas bien como poseída tomo a blu del cuello con una pata

**-me mentiste…ojala nunca te hubiera conocido, ojala no me hubieras salvado…ojala…me hubieras dejado morir-** esas palabras hicieron que Blu pusiera una mirada de tristeza, rápidamente los veterinarios separaron a Blu y de Perla quien con rabia y locura trataba de morder los alambres de la jaula para liberarse

**-debemos dejarla en paz un rato, yo debo ir al hospital a curarme el dedo-** a la orden de Tulio todos comenzaron a retirarse de la clínica

**-vámonos Blu-** Linda tomo a su ave y se la llevo, Blu aun parecía incrédulo de las palabras de Perla

_Narrado por Blu:_

_¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras?, esa no era Perla…que salió mal, se suponía que ella devia volver a ser la misma, parecía como si el demonio se apoderara de ella, Perla…mi ave bonita…mi amor…¿Qué te paso?_

_**Fin Narracion:**_

3 dias después:

Perla se encontraba con mirada baja en la jaula donde la dejaron, Blu se acero a ella, pudo observar que no había provado nada de la comida que le pusieron en esos tres días, encima su miarada, parecía apagada como si cada pisca de felicidad, cada razón de ser, como si su alma se hibiese esfumado

-**Perla…soy yo…Blu, deves comer algo, y necesitas dejar de morder a los veterinarios, necesitan que agas jercisios con las alas para poder volar…perla no me agas esto yo te amo…-**

-**mátame...- **una ves mas perla interrumpió a Blu de una manre apocalíptica **–si me amas…mátame…termina esto-** Blu salió volando despavorido por la ventana mientras volaba pareciese que sus ojos fuesen a salir disparados de su rostro a la ves que lloraba intensamente

_Narrado por Blu:_

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?...Perla por que me pediste eso…¿en verdad estas sufriendo tanto?...no se que hacer_

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

El paso volando cercas de la oficina de los veterinarios, y al escuchar el nombre de Perla se detuvo a escuchar, lo cual demostró ser aun peor, lo veterinarios decidieron que si para mañana Perla se niega a comer y sigue comportándose violento con ellos, no tendría de otra que sacrificarla, y dar por perdido el proyecto de restauración de la especie.

Blu se quedo pasmado suspendido en el aire, su mirada se puso desesperada y no tuvo de otra mas que buscar ayuda, y fue con la única "ave" que podía ayudarlo, llego a un nido donde al aterrizar en la rama un grupo de tucanes bebes se quisieron lanzar contra el, pero el les dio un graznido tan fuerte que los niños salieron asustado a llamar a sus padres, salió el padre o el macho a defender a sus hijos, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataba de Blu

**-Blu…¿que sucede? te ves muy mal-** dijo el tucán

**-Rafael, ayúdame, Perla esta muy mal, y si no hago algo ahora mañana la mataran los de la clínica-** Blu se detuvo a contarle lo sucedido a Rafael quien escucho atentamente** –ella no dejaba de decir que me odiaba, esta muy demacrada si no la matan los veterinarios, ella se morirá sola…Rafael…no quiero perderla si ella muere yo me ire detrás de ella-**

**-no puedo imaginar la difícil situación que estas pasando, ni tampoco culpo a Perla, quizás yo también me pondría así, Blu la solución esta en tu corazón la pregunta es ¿tienes el coraje para hacerlo?, si lo haces le demostraras a perla y a ti mismo que por ella ni mil demonios los separaran, deveras tomar la desicion con esto, NO con esto-** dijo poniendo un ala en el pecho de Blu

**-¿y que es eso que debo hacer?- **indago Blu llorando a cantaros

**-que te lo diga tu corazón- **Rafael se metió a su agujero con su familia y dejo a Blu pensativo

Finalmente unas imágenes vinieron a Blu, justo del momento en que se liberaron de la cadena Perla quería decirle algo, pero el no la dejo hablar, y recordó cuando sin saber volar se arrojo del avión…por ella, entonces para el la respuesta estaba ahí justo como dijo Rafael, solo necesitaba valor para hacerlo.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Blu espero que Silvio abriera la clínica para que entraran los veterinarios, ellos llegaron justo a la jaula de Perla, al ver de nuevo su estado tan delgada y sin "vida" literalmente fueron a buscar la jeringa para dormirla para siempre, al cerrar la puerta Blu se quedo dentro de la clínica y cerro la puerta desde adentro y fue a la jaula, con ayuda de una de sus garras libero el candado para abrirle la jaula a Perla

**-Perla, soy yo de nuevo-**

**-¿vas a matarme Blu?-** indago Perla, Blu quiso llorar pero mantuvo la compostura, en su mirada había determinación

**-no, y sabes ¿Por qué?...por que te amo y no te dejare morir…viene a salvarte…esta ves de ti-**

**-si no me mataras entonces…- **Perla salto hacia Blu y lo sujeto del cuello contra el piso **–yo te matare, y luego me iré yo…"mascota"-** Perla acerco su pico al cuello de Blu para matarlo de un golpe pero Blu con sus patas las tomo de la cola y la arrojo** -¿Por qué Blu? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?, en verdad yo te amaba y quería pasar mis días junto a ti, y si no lo ago. en esta vida será ¡EN EL INFIERNO!- **Perla se lanzo corriendo hacia Blu, este quiso esquivarla, lamentablemente ella lo mordió del ala indispuesta a zafarse.

Fuera de la habitación Tulio llego con los veterinarios, y miraron por la ventana que Blu y Perla peleaban a muerte, intentaban abrir la puerta, sin saber que Blu se les adelanto y cerro por dentro, Blu resistía el dolor mientras miraba a su nada morder su ala con furia lo que mas le dolía no era su ala si no mas bien el ver sus ojos antes brillantes como esmeraldas finas, y ahora apagados como sin vida.

**-Perla, no te culpo de que así te sientas, solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que agá yo te amo igual y no te puedo dejar morir así-** con esfuerzo Blu intento abrazarla pero ella el ver eso mordió a Blu nuevamente pero ahora le dio finalmente en el cuello donde ella realizaba presión si no rompía el cuello, Blu moriría asfixiado, moviendo su cabeza con dificultad hasta alcanzar un punto en que los susurros alcanzarían los oídos de perla **–estamos encadenados…¿recuerdas?-**

Dicho esto se escucho un leve crujido y Perla alzo la mirada, sus ojos volvían a brillar poco a poco, cuando soltó el pico Blu cayo al suelo desplomado y sin moverse, ella miro a todos lados y finalmente a Blu

**-has…vuel..to-** dijo Blu muy despacio, casi sin aliento

**-Blu…oh no…¿QUE HICE?- Ella se acerco a Blu que entrecerraba los ojos –no, Blu yo no quise…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-¿no quería que murieras sola, y nada… me hiba a hacer mas feliz… que morir contigo-** Blu tosió sangre de manera agresiva, en verdad Perla le hizo mucho daño

**-NO BLU…PERDONAME…ESTO ES MI CULPA NO TUYA- Blu sonrió una ultima ves y cerro los ojos –NO BLU NO ME ABANDONES, NO TE ODIO TE AMO…y es mi turno de salvarte-** Perla miro como los veterinarios intentaban abrir la puerta a empujones y abriendo las alas lo mas que pudo salto hacia la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por mantener las alas al menos para planear, llego al cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió.

Los veterinarios entraron a la clínica rápidamente a atender a Blu, diagnosticaron que el estaba grave y se lo llevaron con mucho cuidado sosteniéndole la cabeza para no lastimarlo mas del cuello.

A la mañana siguiente:

**-Blu…Blu…Blu…despierta mascota- **Blu abrió los ojos y solo veía a Perla y un fondo blanco brillante detrás de ella

**-creo que si me morí, pero estoy en el cielo pues veo ángeles-** dijo sonriendo cuando recupero finalmente el conocimiento observo que estaba en una jaula recostado en un cojín, nada mas y nada menos que en la clínica

**-no, pero casi lo logras- **Perla estaba ahí junto a el, sus ojos volvieron a brillas y ya no estaba tan delgada, ella abrió la jaula y entro a darle un beso Blu, el intento moverse pero Perla lo detuvo **–no te muevas estas muy grave-** cuando Blu se dio cuenta tenia un cuello protector alrededor del suyo** –afortunadamente no fue muy grave y dijeron que estarás bien en 10 dias, o eso entendí-**

**-Perla, yo lamento tanto el que te asustaras tanto cuando te quitaron los vendajes que casi te pierdo-** dijo Blu sonriendo

-**No Blu, fui yo, me deje llevar tanto por mi desconfianza en los humanos hasta llegar al punto de casi matarte-** Perla agacho la cabeza comenzando a llorar** –no merezco tu perdón-** dijo entre sollozos, Blu estiro la pata y le seco una lagrima

**-no pidas perdón, solo vuelve a ser la de antes…ave bonita y esta ves…bésame en ves de morderme-** las palabras de Blu cautivaron tanto a Perla que ella lo beso profundamente.

Blu se curo, y Perla se dejo hacer ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad del ala, juntos superaron la adversidad, en menos de 10 días se hizo el "Santuario de Aves: Blu, Rio de Janeiro" cuando Blu se recupero del cuello y perla del ala, ambos fueron soltados a la libertad, el resto es historia.

FIN…

**Hace tiempo un usuario llamado MaxMaster me plagio mis historias, todas las que subió son mías, las tomo de un grupo al que pertenezco, si quieren que se los compruebe, mándenme un MP y se los devolveré con mi dirección de face, donde los agregare como amigos y luego al grupo, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
